


Ukiyo!

by F9v5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A little tribute for a great character!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F9v5/pseuds/F9v5
Summary: Ci sono occasioni in cui Sonic si convince che le persone ripongano troppe aspettative in lui.





	Ukiyo!

**Author's Note:**

> Ukiyo; Letterlamente: “il mondo galleggiante“. Vivere il momento presente, distaccati dai problemi della vita.  
> Se questo non riassume il carattere e lo stile di vita di Sonic, allora non so cos'altro.

Ci sono occasioni in cui Sonic si convince che le persone ripongano troppe aspettative in lui.

È ben consapevole di essersi costruito la propria fama tramite il suo modo d’agire, è fatto così, ma sono gli altri che hanno interpretato le sue azioni.

Quello che gli importa in fondo è vivere la vita secondo i suoi schemi.

Persino lui prova dubbi, se al successivo attacco di Eggman non riuscisse a fermarlo?

Ma è un pensiero effimero.

Sorride, non è da lui soffermarsi troppo su simili questioni.

Comincia a correre, i dubbi spariscono.

Le aspettative degli altri, le incertezze, spazzati via dal soffio del vento.

È libero, gli importa sapere questo!


End file.
